towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli
Hi! Cool,dass du dich endlich angemeldet bekommen hast!Tolle Story übrigens.Mir gefällt deine Idee mit Bota Magna und der Stadt! I-Toa der Legenden 15:44, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) HI, Stachli. Schön das du dich endlich registriert hast^^. Ich freu mich auf eine aktive Zusammenarbeit Thor ,der Sohn des Odin 15:46, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hi meinerseits Danke für den Empfang und... ja, mir fällt grad kein Thema ein - also überlegt euch eins. Ich arbeite außerdem grad an Konzepten von dem hier. Ja dann - wie findet ihr eigentlich das Nui-Universum? Stachli 12:16, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Stachli! Toll, dass du dich angemeldet hast. Deine Story ist total super! Eine echt tolle Idee! Weiter so! Gresh18 12:38, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke fürs Lob, Gresh! Ich finde deine Geschichte ebenfalls super. Übrigens arbeite ich gerade an Mini-Videos für meine Story, kann sie aber noch nicht hochladen. Ich muss jetzt off. Stachli 16:49, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab grad gelesen,dass du auch Spore-fan bist.Ich nämlich auch!Ich bin unte dem Namen Riderus angemeldet.Was ist denn deine Lieblingsfigur,die du in Spore erstellt hast? I-Toa der Legenden 13:14, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Verdammt bin ich altmodisch;-) D'ie einzigen PC Games die ich cool finde, sind älter dieses Wiki. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 13:38, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @Toa der Legenden: Meine Lieblingskreatur: Stachli :D. Übrigens: Gib bei Sporecast suchen ein: Top 6. Da kannst du meine Top-Kreaturen abonnieren! @Jadekaiser: Das ist doch egal! Jedem das seine :D! Stachli 13:51, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) OK,werd ich machen! @Jade:Was sind denn deine Lieblings-Games? I-Toa der Legenden 14:04, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) D'''ie erste Version des Ego Shooters Unreal, dann das Spiel The Wheel of Time und last but not ließt Giants cizen Kaputo. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Dr.]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 14:25, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wollt ihr in meiner Story vorkommen? Nun, da ihr schon mal über meine Disku gestolpert seid, will ich euch was fragen: Wollt ihr in meiner Story vorkommen? Alle Charaktere (außer Lhikan) sind noch unbesetzt - also meldet euch! Stachli 15:44, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wenn's geht würd ich gern ein Soldat aus dem Bund der Zeit sein. I-Toa der Legenden 16:04, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) geht klar! Ich mach mich ans MOCen und ... Willst du dir selbst einen Namen ausdenken? Wenn ja, sag mir ihn! Stachli 16:08, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nööö,lieber nich,ich will mich doch überraschen lassen;-) I-Toa der Legenden 16:10, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Gut, dann denk ich über einen Namen nach... Möchtest du ein bestimmtes Element? Und willst du deinem Charakter schon Charaktermerkmale geben? Ein besonderer Maskenwunsch? Wenn ja, schreib mir! Stachli 16:34, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Also vom Element her Pflanzenleben oder Plasma,das ist ganz egal.Bei der Maskenkraft und der Charaktereigenschaft überlass ich deiner Fantasie frei Wahl. Ach ja,bevor ich's vergesse:Das gehört nun dir^^ Danke Danke! Echt total nett von dir! Stachli 16:39, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) center|450px '''''Für dich;-) D'a du ja so ein Fan von Spor Tierchen bist;-), das in deinem Award sieht gut aus. Würde ich dir diese Rolle in meiner Story widmen;-)! Bild:Rahkshi_Rokuhl.JPG| Rohkul '' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Dr.]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:46, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Toll! Danke für deinen Award! Von mir bekommst du auch einen... Die Rolle finde ich echt super! Stachli 18:55, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde in deiner Story gerne als Teridax vorkommen (nur wenn es in Ordnung ist). Ach ja, ich habe auch noch was für dich ^^: [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Hodges']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'the']] [[Story (Axonnmaster)|'Reptile']] Danke Axoma! Und Teridax ist selbstverständlich frei... Stachli 16:31, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) WOW cool^^ [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Hodges']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'the']] [[Story (Axonnmaster)|'Reptile']] @Axoma: Die MOC Teridax findest du hier: 150px Anmerkung: Bima hat gesagt, dass ich ihn verwenden darf :D, nochmal danke an ihn! [[Benutzer:Stachli|'Lhii']] hi87.178.151.128 16:13, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) kennsch mi do Bist DU es???? Wenn ja: Willkommen! Stachli 16:16, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ist wer wer? @nicht angemeldeter Benutzer: Bitte erstell dir ein Benutzerkonto. Wenn du schon eines hast, dann melde dich bitte an. [[User:Matoro20|''In]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|the]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|End]] 16:26, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @Math: Der "unangemeldete Benutzer" ist (Wenn meine vermutung stimmt :D) mein Kumpel. Er darf leider kein Benutzerkonto anlegen. Stachli 16:29, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Stachli: Sorry, aber das versteh ich jetzt nicht. Warum bitteschön soll dein sog. Kumpel sich denn hier kein Benutzerkonto erstellen "dürfen"? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:26, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Waruru,vielleicht verbieten es seine Eltern.Vielleicht finden sie es zu unsicher. I-Toa der Legenden 18:29, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hm, das wäre natürlich durchaus denkbar... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 19:16, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @Waururu: TdL hat recht. Seine Eltern verbieten es. Stachli 13:29, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hast du vielleicht ICQ? I-Toa der Legenden 18:15, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nee... Hab leider kein Chatprogramm... Aber dafür bin ich hier (Wenn ich nicht schreibe, dass mich was verhindert) sehr, sehr oft on. Übrigens: Deine MOC ist fertig und ich hätte einen Namen: Varox. Beim Element hab ich mich für Pflanzenleben entschieden... Wenn alles klappt, kann ich das Bild morgen/übermorgen hochladen. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 18:22, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Schade,dass du kein ICQ hast.Naja.Aber ich bin ziemlich spannend auf Varox!Bestimmt sieht er klasse aus!!! I-Toa der Legenden 18:36, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Na dann... Ach so, hier noch Daten über die MOC: Varox ist ein Toa, hat ungefähr Kiinas Körperbau und ist ziemlich klein. Er hat u.a. Greshs Kopf (Da hast du hoffentlich nichts dagegen) und Greshs Beinpanzer als Krallen. Wenn du Einwände hast, schreib mir. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 18:41, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nein überhaupt nicht!Ich kann mir ihn schon so ungefähr vorstellen,dank deiner Beschreibung.Ich muss sagen:Das wird ne tolle MoC!!! I-Toa der Legenden 18:47, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hi ich bin jetzt angemeldet Sankton 13:59, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Na dann... Ich fre mich auf aktive Zusammenarbeit... [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 17:01, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Klassenfahrt... Die Überschrift sagts irgendwie schon, oder? Yoah, ich geh von Montag, 22.3 bis Freitag, 26.3 auf Klassenfahrt, d.h. ich kann net on kommen. Wenn ihr mir was sagen wollt, schreibts auf meine Disku. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 09:46, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wieder da... Yoah, ich bin zurück. Sonst nix. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 14:39, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Freiwillige gesucht... Yoah (xDDDD), ich habe eine Bitte an alle die Bock haben: Ich bräuchte zwei MOCs (ihr könnt auch nur eine bauen). Also: Der eine soll Karzahni sein, hier meine vorstellung: Er sollte etwas größer als Brutaka sein und kräftig wirken. Dabei sollte er nicht unförmig wirken, aber die Rüstung sollte primitiv und grob aussehen. Das Farbschema sollte etwa Grün-Silber-Schwarz sein, grau ist auch OK. Der andere ist sein Bruder Arthaka. Er sollte ungefähr gleich groß und so schlank wie Brutaka sein. Dabei sollte seine Rüstung "edel" wirken. Das Farbschema wie Karzahni, wobei grau hier nicht so passen würde. Zu den Masken: Beide sollten möglichst keine Maske haben, ein Kopf wäre passender. Bei Arthaka sollte der Kopf edel wirken, bei Karzahni sollte er eher primitiv und grob aussehen, jedoch sollte er symmetrisch sein. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr eure Vorschläge hier auf die Disku laden. '''Alle '''Vorschläge werden irgendwo in der Story vorkommen. So, das wars... ach ja, die Einsendungszeit ist auf unbegrenzt gesetzt. Ihr könnt auch erst in einem Jahr was einsenden wenn ihr wollt. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 15:45, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'B'''itte lese und bewerte; „The Story of Goldface“ u'nd '„Behind the Worlds End“ --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 13:58, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Klar mach ich das ;-) übrigens, schau mal auf die Diskussion von Kahzumi. Da steht ne kleine Beschreibung meiner Kahzumi [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 14:31, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @Jade: Ich hab die Geschichten gelesen und der Meinung: Echt hammer! (Genaue Bewertungen findest du auf den Storydiskussionen). [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 14:56, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) D'as mit Fluch der Karibik hast du echt gut erkannt;-) Es steckt zwar auch etwas Avatar "The last Airbender" drin aber der Fluch der Karibik Teil ist der dominierende;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 15:02, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hab ich auch gemerkt ;-) Übrigens, hast du Lust beim obenstehenden MOC-dingsda mitzumachen? [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 16:19, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch möchte mal behaupten das ich gut Toa und Glatorianer moccen kann, aber bei Titanen bin ich nicht so gut. Ich könnte aber für deine Moc versuchen die Waffen zu bauen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Toa]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 16:36, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke. Ich liebe die "Jade-Waffen" :D [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 07:33, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Der Chronist Hi Stachli. Wie ich gelesen habe bist du schon recht lange BIONICLE-Fan und kennst auch das WN. Hast du schon vom IDBM/Dem Chronisten gehört? Wenn nicht, dann geh mal auf www.chronistmagazin.de. Gruß, NtM --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:35, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke Nuhrii - hab mich beim Chronist registriert. Ich bin zwar nicht immer mit der Originalstory auf einer Höhe - ich schöpf mein Wissen meist aus WN, ToW und jetzt auch dem Chronisten. Übrigens: Beim Chronisten heiß ich auch Stachli. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 07:30, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Für die Originalstory haben wir die Kolumne "Einblicke, Ausblicke" in (fast) jeder Ausgabe. Die gibt es auch online als News-Tracker im Exklusivbereich, "Einblicke, Ausblicke Online". Und ich hab dein Konto vor ner halben Stunde aktiviert. --Nuhrii the Metruan 09:01, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hab deine Mail erhalten. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 09:23, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ''@ Stachli;'' '''''MOC-dingsda II I'''ch werde dir mal zwei Schwerter und eine Lanze bauen. Wenn du eigene Vorstellungen für die Waffen hast, teile sie mir mit;-) ''@''' DarthSpiriah|Nuhrii the Metruan'' A'''uch wenn ich nicht mehr an der original Story interessiert bin muss ich dennoch mal sagen, das euer Chronist sehr gut geworden ist. Er kann locker mit dem original offiziellen Magazin mithalten. Nein, das gerade war nicht richtig;-) Euer Chronist ist schon jetzt um einiges besser;-) '' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 11:11, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke Jade. Übrigens: Für die MOC von Karzahni wäre eine Große Axt (Etwas grobschlächtiger als die von Axonn) toll - aber kein muss natürlich [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 11:46, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) O'''k, ne große Axt ist kein Problem. Mit dem Grobschlächtig muss ich mal gucken, denn die Teile von Bionicle kann ich nur minimal ändern. Ich baue einfach mal ne Axt die sich anderweitig von einer normalen Axt unterscheidet. Sie wird dann vielleicht nicht Grobschlächtig, dafür aber brachial;-) ''D'as Bild schicke ich Morgen oder irgendwann nach Ostern ein ok? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 11:57, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hört sich spitze an! Und ein OK kommt bei mir immer ;-) [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 12:00, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 1.500. Artikel Quelltext Tag ich wollt mal fragen wie das geht mit der hintergrundfarbe und der schriftfarbe. ich glaub man muss dazu den quelltext benutzen aber wie genau man das macht, dazu bn ich glaub ich zu blöd. ach ja und diese enleitung zu deiner disku find ich auch klasse. keine sorge ich will nicht spionieren und dir alles abgucken aber wenn du erlaubst dass ich es als vorlage nehmen darf wär schon echt cool bitte wenn du also einverstanden bist schreib das auf mene disku Sankton 10:43, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ach ja und ich hab dir ja erlaubt oderdch gebeten mir ene infobox zu machen. also das bild das ich einfügen möchte ähm ich meine wie komm ich da rein und wenn ich bilder auch jetzt in abschnitten wie hier einfügen will dann ladet mein computer ein par minuten und bringt trotzdem kein bild weist du worn das legen könnte Sankton 10:50, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nee, da bist du net zu blöd... Die Wiki-Codes sind einfach was, das mit der Zeit kommt - ich bin auch kein Profi. Hintergrund: Kopier einfach das Hier in den Quelltext: . Schrift: Du kopierst einfach das hier in den Quelltext: Dein Text Zu Nachrichtenteil 2: Kannst machen, ich könnte dir Aber auch sowas machen. Wenn du das willst, sag mir einfach die Schrift-und Hintergrundfarbe und das Bild. Nachricht 2: Keine Ahnung. Frag Waururu oder Bima. [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 12:59, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC)